Survivre
by Tatie Coupe-Gorge
Summary: Raphaëlle, jeune femme internée à Mount Massive. Un soir, alors que l'alerte est sonnée, elle doit trouvé un moyen de survivre et de s'échapper de cet asile.
1. Chapter 1

Seule dans sa cellule, Raphaëlle était assise sur son lit blanc et sale, recroquevillée sur elle-même contre le mur. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts, pensant à la mort, puis à survivre, puis à la mort, puis à survivre. Mount Massive était sa dernière destination. Elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait plus jamais d'ici.

Dans le couloir, elle entendait les pas lents des femmes zombifiées par les médicaments qu'on leur injectait. Ce n'était pas encore son tour, mais elle savait qu'elle y passera, comme chaque soir. Elle aurait tant voulu regarder dehors, ce qui se passait, ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir. La nature, l'air frais lui manquaient, voilà une semaine qu'elle est arrivée dans cet asile. L'établissement séparait les hommes des femmes, mais ils pouvaient tous se voir à travers une vitre immense dans la salle de détente. Certains hommes en profitaient, avouant durement leur manque de satisfaction sexuelle.

Raphaëlle avait les yeux bleus, et d'un regard triste, elle tourna sa tête vers les barreaux de sa cellule. Des pas lourds se faisaient de plus en plus entendre, elle reconnaissait parfaitement le son des belles chaussures de médecins. Elle se gratta nerveusement la paume de sa main droite, fixant sans cligner des yeux les barreaux. Habillée d'une simple toge blanche, uniforme de l'asile, elle se replia de plus en plus sur elle-même, espérant qu'ils l'oublieraient. Mais évidemment, elle faisait partie des nombreux numéros de leur liste.

Deux hommes arrivèrent, puis deux policiers derrière sa cellule. Le médecin ouvrit la porte, Raphaëlle ne bougeait pas, comme pétrifiée. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante. Le premier médecin lui prit d'abord son bras, elle se laissa faire prendre sa tension. Il ouvrit d'immenses yeux, puis murmura quelque chose à son confrère. Ce dernier sortit de sa poche deux seringues remplies d'un liquide citrin.

\- Rassure-toi, ma belle... Cela t'aidera à apaiser les tensions en toi.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Raphaëlle. Elle regarda finalement le médecin pratiquer la piqûre et ne broncha pas. Le deuxième médecin pratiqua un examen clinique sur elle. Il lui toucha d'abord les joues, puis sa main se mit à caresser son visage. Raphaëlle ferma les yeux, de peur de se faire battre. Le médecin caressa ensuite son épaule nue jusqu'à son bras droit. La jeune femme fronça des sourcils. Le confrère ricana soudainement en tapotant sa tête et en caressant ses cheveux fins, marrons et longs.

\- Tout va bien... Tu vas pouvoir aller en salle.

Raphaëlle cligna doucement des yeux et tandis que les médecins partirent de sa cellule et la laissèrent ouverte, comme celle des autres, elle jeta un œil discret dehors. Dans le couloir, quelques femmes se dirigeaient lentement vers la salle de détente. Raphaëlle décida d'y aller.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle, il y avait une télévision d'allumée, des jeux de sociétés et des chaises pour s'asseoir. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'une d'elle mais s'arrêta net en voyant des hommes à travers l'immense vitre, qui les regardait toutes. Il y en avait trois, qui ricanaient bêtement en posant leurs mains sur la vitre. Elle voyait aussi des hommes qui restaient assis ainsi qu'une télévision d'allumée également.

Elle resta sur place quand un homme retînt son attention. Il était très grand, avait des cheveux noirs, et la fixait intensément. Raphaëlle recula d'un pas, soudainement gênée par un tel regard qu'il lui lançait. Il semblait pourtant gentil, il lui souriait. Poliment, la jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, et cela l'homme haussa les sourcils en s'approchant cette fois-ci. Elle pouvait maintenant distinguer des yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Il ne disait rien et ne faisait que la regarder. Gênée, Raphaëlle détourna le regard vers la télévision. L'écran devenait de plus en plus noir et la lumière de la salle commençait à s'éteindre. Ne voulant pas se retrouver dans le noir avec les autres, et ne souhaitant plus regarder par la vitre l'aile des hommes, elle retroussa chemin pour se rendre de nouveau dans sa cellule.

Raphaëlle se posa sur son lit, rependant à cet homme qui ne cessait de la fixer. Le cœur battant, ne comprenant plus et le médicament agissant dans son organisme, elle s'allongea, n'ayant pas de couverture, puis ferma les yeux en espérant s'endormir rapidement.

–-

Dans l'aide des hommes, la télévision s'était soudainement éteinte. Certains patients criaient, tapant des poings sur la table de jeux. Les policiers surveillaient les lieux et ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire beaucoup de bruit. Eddie regardait toujours les différentes femmes qui se trouvaient derrière la vitre. S'il pouvait passer cet espace interdit, il en serait très heureux. Une femme attira son attention, mais elle riait en le regardant. Fronçant des sourcils et serrant les poings, il cherchait cette autre femme qui semblait timide. Il ne l'avait pas vu partir. Dans la salle, personne ne lui adressait la parole. De sa réputation de tueur et de psychopathe, tous avait peur de lui. Si bien que quand il se retourna, certains hommes s'abaissèrent devant lui, craignant ses coups. Il rejoignit alors le grand couloir puis regagna sa cellule, s'asseyant sur son lit. Il ne quitta pas du regard le mur blanc qui lui faisait face. Il pensait encore à elle.

–-

Une alarme retentit en pleine nuit. Raphaëlle se réveilla en sursaut. Des lumières rouges envahissaient la pièce ainsi que le grand couloir et des cris de femmes se firent entendre. Des policiers criaient qu'ils devaient les envoyer dans un endroit sûr. La jeune femme, prise de panique, voyant les femmes courir, décida de se faufiler sous son lit, dans l'espoir que personne ne la remarquerait. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la tension montait. Des coups se firent entendre, comme si les policiers les battaient avec leur matraque, l'alarme retentissait toujours, faisant grandir la peur à toutes. Toutes les cellules étaient ouvertes, et les policiers faisaient savoir qu'un incident avait eu lieu au laboratoire et qu'ils devaient tous être mis en lieu sûr. Raphaëlle gardait les yeux ouverts, restant cachée sous le lit, quand la lumière s'éteignit soudainement. Des hurlements de peur et des coups envahissaient l'aile des femmes. Des femmes courraient et des hommes hurlaient. Raphaëlle ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles, dans l'espoir que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar qu'elle était en train de faire.

 **DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD**

Tout était calme. Comme si tout le monde était parti. Raphaëlle hésita quelques secondes, puis sortit enfin de sous son lit. Personne ne l'avait appelé, personne ne s'était rendu dans sa cellule pour la chercher. Elle regarda sur le côté de sa cellule, il faisait noir. Elle marcha alors doucement, sortant de sa cellule, se rendant dans le grand couloir. Tout était silencieux. Elle continua puis quelque chose craqua sous son pied nu. Ne voyant pas ce que c'était, elle posa sa main au sol, cherchant la chose puis recula soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un corps inerte au sol. Elle ne voyait rien, mais elle sentait une drôle d'odeur, comme du sang. Elle continua sa route mais faillit glisser. Elle ne savait pas sur quoi et continua à tatons, tenant ses mains sur les murs. Elle remarqua l'issue de sortie qui clignotait. Elle se dirigea vers elle, quand soudain, l'électricité se remit en marche. C'est avec horreur qu'elle découvrit le sang sur les murs, et quand elle se retourna, un bras coupé du corps de son propriétaire gisait au sol. Plus loin, des traînées de sang, juste à côté de sa cellule. Il y avait quatre corps sans vie, que des policiers. Le souffle coupé, respirant difficilement, Raphaëlle sortit du couloir pour rejoindre la salle de détente. Elle resta pétrifiée sur place en voyant la vitre brisée. Des morceaux de verre ainsi que du sang étaient au sol, comme si quelqu'un avait été traîné ensanglanté jusqu'à un lieu inconnu. Raphaëlle rebroussa chemin, se rendant vers l'issue de secours, mais elle vit avec horreur que la porte restait bloquée. Elle poussa, projeta des coups de pied sur la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvrit malheureusement pas. Déboussolée, la jeune femme revint donc dans la salle de détente. Sa seule issue restait d'entrer dans l'aile des hommes. Évitant les morceaux de verre au sol ainsi que le sang, elle se dirigea dans le grand couloir. Toutes les cellules étaient vides. Des cris d'hommes se firent entendre, et Raphaëlle avait de plus en plus peur d'avancer. Des casiers se longeaient dans le couloir et du sang gisait sur les murs. Des mots étaient écrits « Wall Rider is my master ». Qu'était donc cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Avalant difficilement sa salive, la jeune femme continua lentement d'avancer dans le couloir, passant après les cellules vides. Soudain, elle entendit une voix d'homme qui venait d'une pièce. Elle se cacha alors dans un des casiers. Un immense homme, ou plutôt, une créature semblable à un ogre avec de nombreuses cicatrices en sortit avec un homme qu'il portait facilement sur son dos, comme un vulgaire animal. Quand Raphaëlle vit l'homme qui était sur le dos de ce monstre, elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Lâche-moi, espèce de gros lard ! S'exclama Eddie en tapant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'immense homme déformé. La créature respirait bruyamment et esquissait un sourire sadique. Eddie se débattait comme il pouvait mais l'emprise de la créature était plus forte que lui.

\- Tu vas me lâcher, Chris, c'est absolument pas drôle ! J'veux me barrer ! PUTAIN, LACHE-MOI ! cria Eddie en griffant le dos du monstre avec ses doigts.

\- Petit cochon... susurra Chris avec une voix si rauque que Raphaëlle se replia encore plus dans son casier.

La jeune femme regardait le pauvre homme et Chris qui s'éloignaient. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait une barre en fer près d'elle. Respirant un grand coup, elle sortit du casier en prenant la barre, puis se dirigea vers les deux hommes.

Eddie tapait toujours Chris et agitait ses jambes du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se libérer de son emprise, il grognait, hurlait, l'insultait et Raphaëlle surgit alors derrière eux et frappa d'un coup si violent le crâne de Chris que celui-ci lâcha prise Eddie. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol tous les deux, la jeune femme tendit alors sa main vers l'homme. Raphaëlle eut le souffle coupé. Quand Eddie tourna son visage vers elle, il avait le côté droit de son visage ensanglanté, ou plutôt présentait des éruptions cutanées très sévères, ce qu'il n'avait pas deux heures plus tôt. Sa main restait droite, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, pétrifiée. Eddie secoua la tête, regarda Chris d'un coup d'oeil, qui restait au sol, comme sonné, puis se releva. Il était une montagne face à la jeune femme. Raphaëlle se sentit écrasée par sa taille et ses yeux bleus qui la fixait intensément. Elle fut reprise quand l'homme la poussa doucement.

\- Vite, on se casse ! Viens !

Raphaëlle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était emportée de force par Eddie, qui lui serrait fortement la main en courant dans le couloir. Il l'emmena dans un autre endroit, où des hommes gisaient au sol, certains étaient morts, d'autres en train de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Raphaëlle se laissait emmener, complètement perturbée, la peur au ventre, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Eddie défonça une porte, mais il s'avérait que c'était la chaufferie. Il jura, puis emmena la jeune femme avec lui. Il continua sur l'aile des hommes, puis monta les escaliers. Il indiquait le deuxième bâtiment. Raphaëlle essayait de le suivre du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais il allait vraiment très vite. Il monta les escaliers rapidement, et Raphaëlle faisait en sorte de ne pas tomber. Quand soudain, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un homme qui portait un tablier ensanglanté, des lunettes et avait de pauvres cheveux gris. Son corps était désastreux, digne d'un film d'horreur, il était anorexique. Il portait un masque déchiré devant sa bouche, et quand il vit Eddie, il ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Tiens, le Marié, ose me toucher, et c'est moi qui te découperai la bite.

Il sortit d'immenses ciseaux de tortures, Eddie fronça les sourcils en tenant fermement la main de Raphaëlle.

\- Ta gueule, Trager, dégage de mon chemin, j'ai à faire.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'on a trouvé enfin une jeune femme... susurra Trager en agitant ses ciseaux. Elle n'aura pas besoin de chirurgie celle-là... Tu l'as partages, s'il te plait ?

L'anorexique s'avança dangereusement vers Raphaëlle, mais Eddie le poussa violemment contre le mur.

\- Je partage pas ma viande, connard, grogna Eddie.

L'homme se dirigea alors vers l'issue de secours, Raphaëlle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, ayant mal à sa main qu'il serrait trop fortement. Elle se retint de pleurer, s'indignant que ce n'était pas le moment. Après quelques minutes de marches et des cadavres traînants au sol, ils arrivèrent devant un escalier. Une voix de femme se fit entendre.

\- Oh, Gluskin, tu ne m'auras pas !

Raphaëlle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un homme, qui présentait plusieurs personnalités. Sa voix d'homme revint donc, mais Eddie le bouscula.

\- C'est mon sanctuaire, en bas, tu dégages.

\- A vos ordres, maître... s'abaissa l'homme qui avait les vêtements déchirés. Il regarda Raphaëlle en se léchant les lèvres, puis Eddie l'emmena tout en bas. Il faisait très sombre mais plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. C'était d'un calme dérangeant et des machines à coudre étaient disposées par dizaine dans la pièce. Eddie lâcha enfin la main de Raphaëlle. Elle se froissa les mains, sa main était toute rouge. Respirant fortement, elle regarda l'homme qui la fixait à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Q-Que voulez-vous... ?

Eddie sourit puis lui fit des yeux de braise, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise Raphaëlle.

\- Chérie... Nous allons nous marier... Tu m'attends sagement ici. Je dois me changer pour la cérémonie. Je dois prendre aussi ta taille pour ta robe...

\- Hein ? Fit Raphaëlle en ouvrant grand les yeux. Mais je...

\- Non, chérie... dit calmement Eddie en prenant un mètre et en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Tout va bien se passer. Il faut que nous soyons présentables pour la cérémonie.

Raphaëlle était pétrifiée par la peur, perdue, ne pouvant bouger. Elle regrettait soudain de lui avoir sauver la vie. Elle pensa alors qu'il était aussi dérangé qu'elle. Elle réfléchit alors rapidement, et dans l'espoir de rester en vie, décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

\- D-D'accord... soupira-t-elle en levant les bras.

Tout sourire, Eddie mesura sa taille, ses bras, ses jambes, puis soudain, l'enlaça par derrière. Raphaëlle avait le souffle bloqué.

\- Tu as un corps merveilleux... Je vais fabriquer ta robe... Je vais me préparer... Tu attends sagement ici. Au fait, je m'appelle Eddie...

\- Ah... dit timidement la jeune femme, le cœur battant si fort qu'elle avait peur qu'il explose dans sa poitrine. Moi, c'est Raphaëlle...

Eddie ricana puis la laissa alors en se dirigeant vers une autre pièce. Raphaëlle n'osa pas le suivre, après tout, il lui avait demandé de rester ici, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas le contrarier. Quand il revient après quelques minutes, elle cligna des yeux en le voyant habillé d'une chemise blanche, très sale, recousue, d'un gilet noir avec des morceaux bleus, recousu encore ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, le tout ressemblait à une tenue de cérémonie de mariage, sans oublier le nœud papillon qui arborait autour de son cou. Souriant, il s'avança vers elle. Raphaëlle recula doucement, le casier derrière son dos lui bloquant toute tentative de fuite. Elle se sentit soudainement mal, son visage était charmant mais le sang sur lui en disait long sur sa personnalité. Elle se retient encore de pleurer.

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer, chérie... Je suis là... dit Eddie comme s'il savait qu'elle allait se mettre à sangloter, ce qui fit trembler de peur la jeune femme.

\- Qu'allez-vous me faire... osa-t-elle demander, l'homme était si grand qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Eddie ricana puis l'enlaça alors. Il approcha son visage puis susurra à son oreille.

\- Je veux que tu portes mon enfant...

Raphaëlle ouvrit grandement les yeux, terrifiée, persuadée maintenant du sort qu'il lui réservait. Il se collait à elle, reniflant sa simple toge. Il ricana mesquinement.

\- Ce ne sera pas long... Juste le temps de déposer ma semence dans le berceau de l'ignorance...

Raphaëlle essayait de le repousser, mais elle en était incapable. Il était beaucoup trop imposant et se collait de plus en plus à elle. C'est comme s'il devinait en plus qu'elle était une femme fragile et qu'il en profitait. Elle avait très peur et il rapprochait son visage dans son cou. Il la caressait et déshabillait facilement ses épaules, il verrait bientôt ses seins. Raphaëlle ferma les yeux.

\- N-Non...

\- Quoi, non ? Tu refuses mon amour pour toi... ?

Raphaëlle secoua la tête, et l'homme grogna alors en se collant encore plus violemment à elle.

\- Ca fait TRES longtemps... Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'obéir... Par amour pour moi, et pour nos enfants...

Tandis que sa voix et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus menaçants, Raphaëlle se mit soudainement à se débattre, tout aussi violemment. Surpris, Eddie bloqua ses bras contre le casier, mais Raphaëlle hurla en grognant, tel un animal enragé, se retroussa et lui mit un coup de pied là où cela fait mal. Eddie recula rapidement en grognant, cette seconde permit à Raphaëlle de prendre la fuite. Mais Eddie la pourchassait, l'insultant de tous les noms.

\- Sale pute ! T'es comme les autres ! J'vais te pendre, salope !

Paniquée, Raphaëlle réussit à le distancer en remontant les escaliers, où un homme surgissait soudainement. Elle le poussa violemment puis partit en courant. L'homme au crâne nu regarda vers sa direction, quand Eddie se montra en haut des escaliers. Abandonnant sa proie, il assomma l'homme d'un grand coup de poing. Grognant de rage, et l'homme tombant à ses pieds, Eddie le traîna dans les escaliers. Un grand cri de douleur résonnait alors. Raphaëlle s'était cachée dans les conduits d'aération, elle continuait son chemin, la peur au ventre, plus elle avançait et plus elle sentait comme une odeur de cuisson. La cuisine n'était pas loin.


	2. Chapter 2

Après cette entrevue avec cet homme, qui s'est révélé plus psychopathe qu'elle ne le pensait, Raphaëlle parcourrait en rampant les conduits d'aération. Elle pouvait sentir mille odeurs, du sang, de l'urine, des excréments et même une odeur de cuisson. La jeune femme vit alors une grille et décida de la pousser pour ensuite se jeter à terre, atteignant le sol sans mal. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des plaques de cuisson, des micro-ondes, des poêles accrochées, une casserole... cette dernière remplie de bras humain. C'était donc cette odeur de cuisson qu'elle sentait. Ce qui ne la rassurait pas du tout, car cela voulait dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un, certainement un homme, qui était en train de préparer cette horreur. Haletant et se retenant de vomir, Raphaëlle recula et sursauta quand elle toucha le mur derrière elle. Des traces de sang mélangées avec des excréments, il y avait vraiment une sale odeur dans cette cuisine. Elle entendit soudainement des bruits d'ustensiles. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide à cause de la peur, et elle tenait une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas vomir et de ne pas respirer toutes ces horreurs. N'ayant d'autres choix que d'avancer, elle marcha alors en direction des bruits qu'elle avait entendu. Plus elle avançait et plus elle était certaine, un homme était en train de faire quelque chose. Et c'est avec terreur qu'elle découvrit un homme tout nu en train de dévorer un autre homme, posé délicatement sur la table. L'homme criait, comme un hystérique. Elle était tombée sur un autre fou... pour l'instant, qui ne l'avait pas remarquée.

\- VIANDE ! cria l'homme nu en retirant les tripes de sa victime.

Il mangeait la viande humaine sans dégoût, mais Raphaëlle avait une grosse envie de vomir. Elle devait absolument se retenir en tentant de penser à autre chose. Mais c'était difficile, cet endroit puait tellement. Mais son cœur s'arrêta quand l'homme nu reniflait, la tête en l'air, tel un chien de chasse.

\- Je sens de la viande... fraîche... Je te sens... Tu n'es pas loin... Viande... fraîche...

Raphaëlle, prise de panique et sans aucun doute repérée, courra alors se réfugier sous un lit tandis que l'homme se retourna dans sa direction. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu se faufiler sous le lit. Mais doté d'un odorat incroyablement terrifiant, le cannibale passa sa main sous le lit, attrapant la main de Raphaëlle. Elle hurla tandis que l'homme criait en riant diaboliquement. Raphaëlle réussit à sortir tant bien que mal, fuyait alors en laissant tomber derrière elle des casseroles, des chaises, des poêles, tout pour qu'il ne puisse la suivre. Mais ce cannibale était forgé d'un caractère si hystérique et d'une force surhumaine de rapidité qu'elle perdit espoir en courant alors de toutes ses forces vers la sortie. Ces hommes n'étaient pas normaux, certes être fou restait dans l'idéologie de la race humaine mais le psychopathe en tenue de marié puis maintenant ce cannibale... Il se passait des choses dans cet asile, et Raphaëlle n'espérait maintenant qu'une chose, fuir cet endroit maudit.

Pourchassée par le cannibale, Raphaëlle trébucha alors et tomba à terre, se blessant le poignet. En se retournant, le cannibale la releva violemment puis la posa sur la table aisément, sans forcer. La jeune femme commença à verser des larmes de terreur, mais l'homme n'en avait que faire, seule sa viande l'intéressait. Elle hurla de peur, son cri résonnant dans cet endroit morbide tandis qu'il sortit de nulle part une scie, prêt à la trancher tel une vulgaire truie. Quand soudain, quelque chose d'incroyable arriva. Une porte s'ouvrit et laissa voir un homme, en tenue de prisonnier de l'asile, équipé d'une caméra. Raphaëlle le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, tentant tant bien que mal de se défendre. Le cannibale arrêta soudainement sa scie pour lever la tête en l'air. Il reniflait encore et l'homme à quelques mètres derrière lui regardait la scène avec des yeux de terreur. Raphaëlle eut le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un homme normal.

\- A-Aidez- moi ! Pitié ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais en agissant si naïvement de la sorte, le cannibale se retourna vers l'homme, qui recula d'un pas, sa caméra les filmant. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il s'était procuré ce matériel. Tout objet personnel était interdit pour les détenus de Mount Massive.

Le mystérieux homme ignora évidemment son appel à l'aide, car le cannibale préférait sans doute plus de viande qu'une femme aussi maigre qu'elle... et c'est alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent, le cannibale hurlant sa famine. Raphaëlle prit le chemin opposé en courant, elle avait si mal au cœur mais elle se retenait de vomir encore, détestant cette sensation. Et c'est dans un coin de couloir, qu'elle s'arrêta subitement, terrifiée par la peur. Elle faillit entrer en collision avec un homme immense qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il l'avait vu et l'intercepta en l'arrêtant net dans sa course, tenant ses bras.

\- Raphaëlle... dit le grand homme en la contemplant avec des yeux joyeux.

La jeune femme hurla mais il mit son doigt sur sa bouche. Raphaëlle écarquilla les yeux de peur. Encore cet homme... Cet Eddie, qui voulait la marier de force avec lui.

\- Viens avec moi, tu seras en sécurité... Une jolie femme comme toi ne doit pas s'aventurer seule dans ces endroits... Viens...

Raphaëlle ne pouvait plus bouger, pétrifiée par la peur. Elle l'arrivait même pas à s'enfuir, se laissant traîner comme une poupée de chiffon par cette montagne de muscles. Qu'allait-il lui arriver encore, surtout avec lui ? Que lui réservait-il cette fois ? Eddie discuta avec elle, même si elle ne répondait pas, c'est comme s'il parlait aisément avec quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours connu.

\- Tu sais, j'ai besoin que tu ne fuis pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas sage de ta part, il ne faut pas m'obliger à te pendre. Une femme comme toi devrait être heureuse de tomber sur un gentleman comme moi. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Raphaëlle avait les yeux embuée de larmes. Elle ne pouvait fuir, sa main étant trop compressée dans la sienne, se rendait-il compte qu'il la serrait bien trop fort ? Il était sans doute manipulateur et voulait jouer avec elle. Elle secoua la tête à sa question, et ce fut avec surprise qu'il embrassa sa joue.

\- Tu es mignonne de me pardonner... La cérémonie est pour bientôt. Il faut que tu sois prête.

La jeune femme rougissait face à ce baiser sur sa joue. Elle ressentit soudainement comme une sorte de tendresse macabre. Eddie continua de parler, tenant sa main cette fois-ci, en serrant un peu moins sa poigne.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie tout à l'heure, je fais donc de même... Tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité avec moi... les autres sont indignes de confiance.

Il fronçait des sourcils, se voulant protecteur, mais Raphaëlle soupira tristement, se sachant parfaitement otage de cette situation. Cependant, le fait qu'il serre ainsi moins sa main la soulagea un peu. Elle avala sa salive quand il dit que les autres sont indignes de confiance. Pourtant, elle ne put ne pas songer à cet homme qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure. Avec courage, tandis qu'il parlait et tentait de la mettre en confiance, elle décida de prendre la parole timidement.

\- J'ai vu un homme... Il avait une caméra avec lui... S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas intrigué ce cannibale, je serai morte...

Eddie s'arrêta soudain, ce qui inquiéta la jeune femme. Il la regarda en fronçant des sourcils, tenant sa main un peu plus fermement.

\- Comment ça ? C'est moi qui vient te sauver, chérie. Oublie-le, je déteste que tu penses à d'autres hommes que moi.

Et c'est avec un regard noir qu'il insista sur ses mots, Raphaëlle se tut alors en devenant un peu plus pâle. Elle l'avait contrarié et ce n'était pas du tout son attention. Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà vu et qu'il en savait plus sur cet homme mystérieux. Mais vraisemblablement, Eddie se voulait être le seul homme, son unique sauveur pour elle. Il n'éprouvait pour l'instant aucun signe de violence ou de bizarrerie morbide, mais c'est en entrant de nouveau dans son sanctuaire que sa respiration se fit de plus en plus forte. Il lâcha donc sa main, puis la regarda avec des yeux soudainement tristes.

\- Je ne peux te laisser partir... J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps... Nous devons absolument nous marier... Fonder une famille... Je te promets qu'après la cérémonie, je serai un plus honnête homme...

Raphaëlle recula jusqu'au même casier. Il était différent. Il montrait un air triste, peut-être était-il manipulateur mais la jeune femme ne put se retenir de verser des larmes, à la fois de peur mais aussi de tristesse. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d'histoire, et au vu de ses cicatrices, il a du avoir un passé horrible. Essuyant ses larmes, Raphaëlle soupira tristement. De toute façon, il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait de nouveau s'échapper au risque qu'il la tue. Elle se livra alors à son jeu, perdant soudainement le contrôle de ses paroles, comme si sa folie avait été accentuée en quelques secondes.

\- D'accord... dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Promets-moi de me protéger... Et je serai tienne...

Eddie la regarda avec surprise et émotion, comme si elle était la première femme à lui avoir dit cela de toute sa vie. Il était ému et il s'approcha alors, touchant le visage de Raphaëlle de ses grands doigts salement amochés. La jeune femme ne ressentait plus de dégoût, acceptant son sort. C'est alors que le grand homme approcha son visage du sien pour lui donner son premier baiser. Raphaëlle ne ferma pas les yeux de suite. Son cœur était éteint et pourtant, dans ce baiser, il y avait beaucoup d'émotions, comme si Eddie croyait réellement à ses sentiments pour lui. Mais prise dans sa folie et son désespoir, elle ressentait soudain du plaisir dans ce baiser, ses lèvres touchant les siennes comme une lueur d'espoir, de réconfort. Elle prit alors ses bras et enlaça son malfaiteur. Eddie n'en était que plus ému, jamais une femme ne l'avait enlacé ainsi à part sa propre mère et sa petite sœur. De nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent, comme du temps où il était heureux. Cette femme était son espoir à lui d'enfin fonder une famille, d'enfin vivre pleinement son rôle de marié et de père. Le cœur battant, il l'enlaça à son tour, l'embrassant de tout son amour naissant. Quelque chose naissait entre eux, et Raphaëlle, dans son inconscience et depuis si longtemps enfin, se sentait finalement bien dans ses bras. Il était si grand comme une montagne, elle se sentait en sécurité. Quand leur baiser prit fin, Raphaëlle ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes et de coller sa tête contre le torse d'Eddie. Il caressa alors sa tête, la collant contre lui, il se sentait si bien enfin depuis de longues années qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que ce moment soit gâché.

Après de longues minutes enlacés l'un et l'autre, Eddie en profita pour conduire Raphaëlle vers la salle de cérémonie. Il lui montra différentes robes qu'il avait confectionné, il semblait si heureux qu'elle le laissa faire, se sentant rassurée de le savoir calme après ces moments d'affection.

\- Tu sais coudre ? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Euh, non... répondit timidement Raphaëlle en jouant avec ses cheveux. Je n'ai jamais appris...

\- C'est amusant de coudre, il faudra que je te montre... Nous avons tellement de choses à faire, mais avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, j'ai envie de te connaître un peu plus... Pourquoi es-tu arrivée ici... ?

Raphaëlle fut surprise de cette question. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'intéresse à lui ainsi. Elle haussa les épaules, puis répondit en baissant les yeux.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un... et je suis arrivée ici... e-et toi... ?

\- Tu as tué une personne... ? Toi ? Tu caches bien ton jeu avec ton joli minois répondit Eddie en la scrutant avec des yeux doux. Je me souviens être arrivé ici, j'ai tué des dizaines de personnes... Je n'ai pas compté, j'en pouvais plus de ma vie... Je suis arrivé là en début d'année et je savais qu'ils faisaient des expériences sur nous ici... Après, il y a eu un trou noir et je me suis réveillé... Je ne me sens plus comme avant... Mais je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Tu restes avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Raphaëlle ne s'attendait pas à cette dernière question. C'est comme s'il voulait être rassuré. Elle savait sans doute que pour arriver à ce stade de folie, il avait du faire des choses affreuses dans sa vie. C'est donc avec un petit sourire qu'elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui... Tant que tu me promets de ne pas être méchant avec moi...

\- Je te le promets, chérie... répondit Eddie en caressant son visage. Il regarda ailleurs et Raphaëlle remarqua son regard vague. Comme s'il était soudain perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était d'ailleurs choquée d'apprendre qu'ils faisaient des expériences sur eux ici. Elle pensa alors qu'il avait dû être une des victimes pour revenir avec un côté du visage présentant des éruptions cutanées sévères.

Eddie lui prit la main et l'emmena alors vers une autre salle. Raphaëlle eut un mauvais pré-sentiment, car ça sentait très mauvais. Comme une odeur de sang... Et quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Raphaëlle eut le souffle coupé et porta ses mains à sa bouche pour ne pas vomir. Il y avait un homme décapité, confortablement installé sur une longue chaise, avec sa tête à la place de son endroit intime ! C'était une scène d'horreur. Un massacre. Et elle regarda Eddie, qui souriait tristement à cette scène. La jeune femme n'eut aucun doute qu'il était responsable de ce massacre. Cette position imitait la naissance, et il avait réussi par elle ne savait quel moyen à coudre la tête presque à l'intérieur du bas ventre. C'était une scène horrible à voir, tellement morbide, qu'elle ferma les yeux, ne se sentant soudainement pas bien et elle s'évanouit alors aux pieds d'Eddie. L'homme s'abaissa rapidement pour la relever mais Raphaëlle ne tenait plus debout, elle était tombée dans les pommes. Inquiet, Eddie l'emmena loin de cette pièce, puis alla l'installer dans une autre pièce remplie de machines à laver et de vestiaires. Il l'installa sur un banc, puis alla chercher de quoi la réconforter, une couverture, un chiffon imbibé d'eau qu'il posa délicatement sur son front. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, caressant son épaule. Il essayait de la réveiller mais en vain.

 **2H PLUS TARD.**

Raphaëlle se réveilla, tremblante de sueur, le chiffon toujours posé sur son front. Elle écarquilla doucement les yeux, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais elle sentit quelque chose posé sur son ventre, et son souffle se coupa quand elle vit Eddie, la tête posé sur son ventre, qui semblait dormir. Elle cligna des yeux, puis soupira de soulagement. Il avait pris soin d'elle ainsi... elle se sentait mieux... et rassurée. Il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, au contraire, il s'était occupé d'elle et elle se sentit alors privilégiée. Elle se permit alors de poser sa main dans les cheveux d'Eddie, le caressant doucement dans son sommeil. C'est avec des yeux doux qu'elle le contempla. Ce n'était certes plus le même homme qu'il y a quelques heures. Mais la vision de la naissance macabre lui revient alors à l'esprit. Elle pensa alors qu'il devait être sacrément dérangé, malheureux et triste pour faire de tels actes. Si bien qu'elle commença à avoir un pincement au cœur. Il montrait des signes d'affection à son égard, et elle commençait soudain à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. C'était évidemment insensé, elle le savait, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'intriguait de plus en plus, elle qui avait si peur des hommes, elle se sentait dès alors mieux à ses côtés qu'avec n'importe quel autre.


End file.
